ianisbertoadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Isberto Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo
Plot The Teen Titans' home town is attacked by a Japanese ninja named Saico-Tek. Under interrogation Saico-Tek reveals the identity of the one who sent him: Brushogun. The ninja then escapes and the Titans head to Tokyo to search for his master. Ian and Dexter come to the Titan's Tower and meets the Titans. After overcoming the language barrier and fighting a giant reptile, the Titans meet Tokyo's own super-normal defence force - the Tokyo Troopers, led by Commander Uehara Daizo. Daizo shows the Titans around the Tokyo Troopers headquarters, and when Robin questions him on Brushogun, he informs the Titans that he is nothing more than an urban legend. Left with no villains to pursue, the Titans can do nothing more than bow to Beast Boy's desire to enjoy Tokyo as tourists. Investigating alone, Robin, Ian and Dexter are attacked once more by Saico-Tek and they get into a very violent fight which ends with Robin pummeling the ninja into the ground. When Saico-Tek does not rise, the crowd watching believes Robin, Ian and Dexter has murdered their opponent. Commander Daizo apprehends Robin, despite the hero's protestations of innocence, but as he is transferred, a slip of paper bearing the name "Brushogun" flits into the armoured car carrying him and explodes, freeing him. Now on the run, Robin co-opts the identity of a Shinjuku mugger who tried to shoot him and reunites with the other Titans, who have themselves been attacked by strange creatures. Brushogun, as Raven relates from the book she found, was an artist who had fallen in love with a woman he had drawn and had attempted to bring her to life using Japanese black magic. The spell turned against the artist and he was transformed into a being of paper and ink - ink that he could use to bring any creation he could imagine to life. With this new information, Robin has no trouble deducing Brushogun's hideout: Beast Boy's favorite manga publishing house. Breaking in, the Titans, Ian Isberto and Dexter discover the withered form of Brushogun, wired into a printing press that draws on his powers to create the enemies the Titans, Ian and Dexter have faced. The true villain turns out to be Daizo, who has used Brushogun's powers to create both his Tokyo Troopers and the monsters that they captured so that he could earn a reputation as a hero. A massive battle ensues, culminating in Robin facing Daizo. With no options of escape left, Daizo hurls himself from the catwalk, into the ink reservoir of the press, taking control of Brushogun's powers and transforming himself into a giant, hulking mass of ink and machinery, with Brushogun at the centre. As the other Titans battle creatures Daizo hurls at them, Robin frees Brushogun. As the old man fades away in his arms like ink, his powers disappear and Daizo is left defeated and exposed. In the wake of the battle, Robin tries to explain his feelings for Starfire, but getting the message, she quiets him by saying, "Robin, stop talking." The two share a passionate kiss as the other Titans look on (Cyborg stating, "Well, it's about time"). A short time later, the Titans, Ian and Dexter are awarded medals of honor by the mayor for their actions, and the inhabitants of Tokyo welcome their new heroes. Robin and Starfire are seen holding hands. Beast Boy then declares that he wants to go to Mexico next year, prompting Raven to smack him in the head. Trivia *Cyborg will join Team Isberto at the end.